User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Outcasts Run Da Wurld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Fan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Christina-Lauren (Talk) 04:02, February 9, 2012 Done and done :) Christina-Lauren 04:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) U hoe Come back on chat >:( ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Broski<33 Heyy Cam! Just got your message. I took the link off the page, so no one can see it, also I love this wiki so much! It's so cool...and purple. Don't worry, this wiki is behind closed doors. ;) Thanks again for the link. I really do appreciate the fact that we're friends, and I'm so happy I found not only a new Canadian friend, but also a JAPANESE one! How cool is that? Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow, see ya soon. :) ~Cam I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWURR (troll) hay cam~ you're right i did cheat, but only for one badge! And it wasn't irrelevant numbers i was counting my categories a1 a2 a3 a4 etc. xD ily2<3 Fyne, I'll come on chat~ pce :3 -- Maris~- Just a daydream away. ♥ Hey Hey Cam sorry man i've been tired the past few days also i'm a little busy right now i'm helping painting some walls at home today so a little later okay man. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 16:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay i'll see if I can man well we're done but i'm just a bit tired out the living room walls after 10 years are finally being repainted and we just did the primer coats today. Well maybe in a little while I'll come to chat i'll see. So how long can you be on today ? They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 18:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah man sorry i'm late commenting but I've been a little busy and a little tired and it's okay I understand if you feel you need a hiatus from some of the wiki chats I haven't gone to them as much again lately also and sure we should go to TC again sometime and I might be able to persaude my cousin to lend my a camera. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 07:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay man sure thing thats sound great and you know the site was a lot safer than I though it would be also it turned out to be really fun would a friday or a saturday night be okay ? They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 11:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I Guess because in the States it's still spring break, well I'm on free period right now so I though I would just drop a bit. I might come on tonight i'll see if I can. Also last night I saw the new muppet movie it was really cool, so if you like the muppets I would without a doubt recommend seeing it. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 19:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) 8pm sounds fine, I'll see if I can tonight if not then friday for sure man. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 19:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Did Christina pass onto you the message I asked her to do ? well if you missed it or didn't get a chance to hear it well sorry last night I felt that good I felt headachy and tired so I just took it easy and crashed like 10pm or so I slept a long time last night so if you went last night man how did it do ? Well for sure man tomorrow night from now or I'll try on be on at night for sure.They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 21:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hay qurl hayy U wanna tc? we should, ukno. It will be fun. :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite RE I don't think we should, i don't want to spam her wiki with messages :s -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ : Aww, I miss you too<3 If you ever want to talk, just shoot me a message. :3 -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ hay hay bb where ya been? Kaт♥ Living young N' wild N' free well come back soon ok bb cum back or at least go on chat here whatever. i know ur creeping. u shud just come in chat :3 come on now stap having a chat hiatus.. come on chat, like now pls ;3 -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ okie. you won't even go on outcasts chat tho? :p -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ On main? 'Cos I just realized I had to do something. fuq.. sorreh -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ RE: Hey. Nope, there isn't a way to restore Terry's old comments. I already restored his page, but the categories and the comments disapeared. (I may be wrong, you can try :s) I have no idea how, I restored it how I restored the Rybread page, Christins's page, Kat's page etc. Sorry. Well, I went to my following pages and if there is a red link/deleted comment and/or page you just click (view/restore). And Ta-Da! You may either view it or restore it, simple as that. (: Anything else? -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ 02:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ :: Cameron, you just need to ignore the confessions. I don't care what people think. And you shouldn't either. -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ ::: Just ignore em, even if it happens a lot it's better getting your mind set on something else. okie. -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ :::: Ja, I wish so too. Eh, I'm loosing interests in the wiki. I might take a break, or just not come on as much as I used to. I don't know yet. -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ ::::: Meh I just won't be on as much as I used to. -- Maris~- I'll be fine, even though I'm not always right. ♥ Great! Hey that sounds great! I will most likely be there :) and I didn't know we were still using this place I thought it was being closed but it's cool it's still here. and I love the tarzan icon They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 03:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) sure at the time it's gonna be give me the link or pm it to me if you see me in a wiki chat somewhere please.They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 03:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I feel asleep early unexpectedily and missed it sorry but I was tired and slept a very long time!. so how did it go ? and who all was on camera and mic and were some on mic only or camera only ? They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 16:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well could we ever all got together during a saturday or sunday afternoon ? because sometimes i'm not awake that late at night at the time being due to my current sleeping pattern lol. but I could try to be there at night time again like last if that is the only time some of us can all get together. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 19:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm not saying that I can't I probably can. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 19:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'd like too also tonight but i'm going out too tonight also :) and nice! have a good time at your friends birthday party.They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 20:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool, maybe sometime soon Well I still like the choices I picked before but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give new ones too :) They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 21:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay sure that sounds great! also I hope you had fun with your friends the other night and that your friend had a good birthday.They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 21:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It's okay man no worries I was a little busy also. perhaps tomorrow take care man. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 05:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay man you busy this friday night ? well I have extra errands to attend to today so I need to get my sleep. Take care man I hope you are doing well man.They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 04:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Cameronnn Hi i don't know, I'm bored. and tired. so yeah. hay c: .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ Lol<3 Look nice, but I'm not really a fan of anything Disney. :P .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ The blue one looked better, but okay. Well you'll probably need to make a template signature you you want the box. .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ ' - Maria Give me therapy. ♥ ' All of the coding for my signature. ^^ No problem. Looks good, you should change the cooper black part to indigo though. -- .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ It's fine, I didn't even notice tbh. Looks better, but the sub/sup part will make it look are weird when you put it in the box. js :3 .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ It won't look clear, try it out though. Idk, i'm going to bed. bye c: .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥ ty. back~ .- Maria. Give me therapy. ♥